xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Passions
Passions is Lin's fifth Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It occurs between Lin and Cross in the morning, atop a shipping container west of Deliverance Park in the Residential District of New Los Angeles. Dialogue "Hey, Cross." "I was just staring up at the Ma-non ship." "Isn't it incredible?" "I wonder how the Ma-non ever discovered that technology." "That thing is so huge! And it isn't even flying—it just kinda…floats." "It makes virtually no noise, and runs off of an extremely clean energy source." "With everyone's help, I was able to finally complete the Skell flight module…" "but us humans are still a ways off from being able to match the Ma-non on the technology front." "I've seen a lot of Ganglion tech that impressed me, too, you know." "Like that Zu Pharg, I think it was called? Yeah, we're nowhere near being able to add flight capabilities to such massive machines." "I'd love to pay a visit to the labs at Meredith & Co. or Candid & Credible. I bet I could learn a few things." Encourage: Tell Lin that her inventions will top theirs one day. : "Heh. At this rate, that's not likely at all." : "It could take decades or even centuries to replicate those technologies." : "And while we're playing catch-up, the Ma-non and Ganglion will develop newer and better things." : "So to help speed things along, even if only a little…" : "I need to learn all I can while we have experts here who are able to teach us." : "Once we catch up, hopefully we can start putting our own human spins on their technology." Accompany: Tell Lin that you'd like to visit the arms manufacturers with her. : "I'm sure it'd be fun to have you come along, but it's probably not worth the effort." : "I've made tons of requests to these guys, but they always turn me down." : "They may be making equipment for BLADE, but they're still corporations." : "They're not about to start sharing their trade secrets." : "And yeah, the Ma-non work with us, but that doesn't include supplying us with their core technologies…" "Anyway, I hope I'm not worrying you." "I haven't been working on this stuff night and day or anything. I'm taking some occasional time off." "Elma's been on my case about it. She says I'll burn myself out if I don't relax more." Suggest: Tell Lin to try and do only fun things on her next day off. : "What, for the entire DAY?" : "…Huh. That does sound pretty relaxing." : "But I'm not sure if I could be away from my machines for so long." : "Like, if I went to the park, there'd be cars driving around, right?" : "Or if I went to see a movie, who knows what sort of fantastical technology might come up in the story?" : "And then I'd find myself wondering what makes them tick, and how I could improve them…" : "And then? BLAMMO! I'm back at work. Happens every time." : "I thought that once I completed the flight module, I'd be okay not working on anything for a while." : "But completing it was so thrilling that it made me want to start working on upgrades." Defend: Tell Lin it's fine as long as she's enjoying herself. : "Aw, thanks for saying that." : "I love tinkering with machines. It's a ton of fun." : "My designs don't work out most of the time, but I can always try again, as much as I want." : "I think Elma's worried about me getting so obsessed with my fiddling that I stop taking care of myself." : "And when I say something like, "I'll only do it for an hour today," five hours go by before I even realize it." "Honestly, just having this conversation makes me want to run home and grab a wrench!" "Anyway, I'm gonna go check on the Skells. See you back at the barracks!" (END) Category:Lin Heart-to-Hearts